warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Meadowsong and Poppyshade's Stones
ALLEGIANCES SHADOWCLAN Leader: Ivystar-grey shecat with mottled brown spots Deputy: Dawnrain-dark grey shecat with white paws Apprentice, Cherrypaw Medicine cat: Hailberry-white tomcat with bright red spot Apprentice, Lakepaw Warriors: Swiftfang-A white tom with brown muzzle,ears and paws, apprentice, Grasspaw ' ' Thrushshade-A brown tabby tom with black stripes, Apprentice, Meadowpaw ' ' Flintdust-Black and brown tabby shecat ' ' Birdleaf-Fully grey shecat ' ' Rushfur-A brown tabby tom,Pinepaw ' ' Goldenfang-Golden tomcat with grey spots, Apprentice, Smokepaw ' ' Seedblaze-Red tabby shecat ' ' Rabbittail-White tomcat with small tail, Apprentice, Poppypaw ' ' Tigerweb-Golden tomcat with white spots,Apprentice, Nightpaw ' ' Flameeyes-Brown tomcat with amber eyes ' ' Fernwing-Cream colored shecat ' ' Rippleheart-Grey tabby tom ' ' Weedtuft-Brown shecat with black tuft on chest ' ' Crookedsky-Brown and white tabby tom ' ' Wetfeather-Russian blue shecat, Pebblepaw ' ' Apprentices: Grasspaw-Beige colored tomcat ' ' Smokepaw-Grey tabby shecat ' ' Cherrypaw-Pure red shecat with white tail ' ' Pinepaw-Brown tabby tom ' ' Nightpaw-Black tomcat ' ' Lakepaw-Russian blue shecat ' ' Bumblepaw-Golden tomcat with black stripes ' ' Badgerpaw-black shecat with white spots Queens: Snowbreeze-White shecat, mother to Pebblekit (Grey tomkit) ' ' Squirrelfang-Red shecat, Mother to Goldenfang’s kits, Poppykit (Golden tomcat with black spots) Meadowkit (orangish redish shekit with grey stripes) ' ' Misttalon-Russain blue shecat with white paws, Mother to Rosekit (Red tabby shecat) Elders: Nettlefang-Brown tom with grey stripes ' ' Blossombreeze-Cream shecat with white stripes ' ' Prologue “It’s going to be fine, we’ve been waiting.” Hailberry reassured her. “How do you know? Maybe it’s someone else!” Squirrelfang said frantically. “Squirrelfang, this will be a good thing, they’ll be the most helpful cats to the clan.” Goldenfang meowed reassuringly. “You know what prophecies mean!” Squirrelfang said worry tinging in her voice. “I don’t want them to lose everything!” Goldenfang dipped his head to Hailberry, hinting him to leave. “Squirrelfang, look at them.” He said gesturing his tail towards the two grey speckled kits. “These cats will be great cats, regardless of the prophecy, no matter what, they will protect this clan, and they will save the clan.” “But… Goldenfang they’re so little, I’m here to protect them… I should be saving them, not them saving me.” “Then teach the to be the best cats, so when the time comes, they can always be like you.” Squirrelfang nodded. “The others already know, we can’t keep it a secret from them.” Squirrelfang whispered. “They will never lead a normal life.” “So?” Goldenfang said smiling. “Normal is boring.” Chapter 1: Normal vs Odd The stench of blood flooded her nose, fear prickled her pelt, Meadowkit looked in terror, she could see through the legs of the tall warrior who stood before her, the hissing of her father rang out in her ears, she could hear her brother’s quiet prayers. Meadowkit continued shouting. “Please! You can do it!” She shouted to her father, Goldenfang’s movements were swift, but there were too many foxes. As the apprentices flooded out of the apprentice den, Goldenfang lost more and more ground to the animals, they others tried to hold them back, but eventually they began to flea the camp. Meadowkit heard someone fall, then a screech from a familiar voice. “No! We can’t leave him!” Screamed her mother. “Squirrelfang we have to go!” Shouted another warrior. Meadowkit was lifted into the air, she lifted her head to see the foxes, then she screamed, her eyes filled with water uncontrollably. As little as she was, she understood everything. She would never see her father again. Unless she were a medicine cat.Even then… Even then.She heard a small voice cry out to her and her mother. "Why is dad asleep?" Poppykit. “Yo Oddpaw wake up!” Shouted a voice snapping her out of her vision. “Stop calling me that Nightpaw!” She snapped back. “You know what my name is!” “Whatever, come on, you’re in a hunting party with Poppypaw, Rabbittail, Tigerweb and Thrushshade.” He said. Meadowpaw got up begrudgingly. She followed behind Nightpaw. “Why is she always so upset, it’s just a nickname…” She heard him think. “Stinking furball!” Meadowpaw thought. “I can hear you!” She snapped at him as the got the entrance. “Stop listening to my thoughts! Freak! You can’t do that!” “Hey! Quit it! It isn’t her fault!” Poppypaw snapped quickly seeing the argument. “I very well can do that!” Meadowpaw shot back at Nightpaw ignoring her brother. She didn’t need him to protect her! “Hey! Enough of that!” Shouted Tigerweb padding up. “Meadowpaw you cannot read others thoughts, it isn’t fair, and it invades privacy.” “But he called her a freak! She isn’t a freak! Nightpaw-” Poppypaw interjected. “I didn’t ask what Nightpaw did Poppypaw. Now go fetch Rabbittail and Thrushshade.” He ordered. Meadowpaw shot a glare at Tigerweb, he was her uncle, but he never sided with them. “Meadowpaw, don’t even try and read my thoughts!” She heard him snap. “I wasn’t!” She snapped back. “Then why were you spacing out like you do?” He said baring his teeth. "I wasn't! I was glaring at you because you're an annoying furball who doesn't listen!" Meadowpaw snapped "You will not speak to cats like that!" Tigerweb yowled lifting his paw to cuff her ears. “Enough!” Thrushshade said as he approached. Poppypaw behind him with a satisfied smile, while Meadowpaw might’ve had her powers, Poppypaw was a brilliant speaker, and could convince a mouse into jumping into his mouth. “It’s gonna be okay Meadowpaw, Thrushshade said he’d take just the two of us hunting.” Poppypaw thought, Meadowpaw nodded to him in thanks. Although she wasn’t treated normal by him, she wasn’t treated like a freak, she was treated like a sort of gift.Not even Squirrelfang, her mother treated her normally, used to always fuss over them, but now she barely spoke to Meadowpaw. “Come on Meadowpaw! We’ll head to the swamp area.” Meowed her mentor, Thrushshade. Meadowpaw nodded, following her mentor, almost walking side by side with her brother. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous! Remember what dad always said?” “I know you don’t remember, I had to recite it to you.” “Say it with me Meadowpaw!” He said smiling.She sighed. “You don’t want approval of cats who want what you have, whether it’s your happiness, power, or strengths, you seek approval from starclan.” She said in unison with her brother. “Stupid phrase.” She muttered. “It is not!” Poppypaw argued. “Poppypaw, Meadowpaw, we’re starting now.” Rabbittail meowed gently. Meadowpaw nodded and unsheathed her claws. She quickly spotted a frog in the dirty water. “Stupid and disgusting… why do we even bother hunting here?!” She thought, she was fine with her own thoughts, she’d know if anyone else could see them. She sighed and leapt forwards, the sticky mud clung to her paws as she swiftly bit into the frog and killed it. “Do you know when the prophecy is yet?” She heard her brother’s screaming thought. “I can’t find anything but this!” She yowled to Thrushshade. She knew her brother would get the message. “Meadowpaw how well can you climb?” “I’m fairly good at it.” “Good, then I think I see a dove up there.” “You think? Well let me just think my way up there!” Meadowpaw meowed sarcastically. “Meadowpaw! Just climb the tree.” Snapped Thrushshade. Meadowpaw frowned and muttered crossly as she leapt onto the first branch. “Why is a dove in shadowclan territory anyways?!” She muttered, she crouched and angled her body to leapt to the next branch. “Hey Oddpaw! Don’t fall!” Taunted Pebblepaw. She looked around, on a tree three fox-lengths away from her was Pebblepaw and Nightpaw, smirking. Meadowpaw heard several snickers and the leaping of cats on top of branches. They were waiting for her to mess up.She shook her head. Let them have the satisfaction, what’s the point in beating them today? What would it do? Nothing, the best thing to do would be to leave it. “Cut it out!” She heard a voice below her shout, she looked down to see Poppypaw, his wobbling paws on the branch, he desperately wanted everyone to get along… “Can’t you catch a simple bird with all your power Oddpaw?” Nightpaw taunted. “No.” Meadowpaw replied. “I can catch that all on my own, how about you?” “Shut up!” Pebblepaw snapped. “I hit a nerve?” Meadowpaw smirked looking at them. “All four of you! Get down here now!” Screeched Rabbittail. Poppypaw was first to fall. (Chill out! Not that far a distance), Meadowpaw watched as he slipped to the next branch. He quickly scrambled up and shook his pelt. She followed after him, trying desperately to ignore the tomcats taunting thoughts. “Hey Oddpaw! Will you get a headache if I do this too much?” The voice of Pebblepaw thought. “Hey Pebblepaw! I didn’t know I could read your thoughts!” Meadowpaw said leaping down another branch. “You mean you’ve never been able to reach me before?” Pebblepaw said stopping and looking at her. “No. I didn’t try, I didn’t think you had a brain in there.” She meowed back smirking as she finally reached the bottom. “Shut up you piece of mouse dung!” His thoughts rang out in her ears. Meadowpaw smirked and nodded to her brother. “Nice one.” Poppypaw thought. “Thanks.” She meowed simply to him. Then felt a sharp cuff to her ears. “You will not say that to another apprentice!” Tigerweb scolded her. “Or any cat for that matter!” “Tigerweb, they were taunting her as well.” Wetfeather interjected. “They’re both in the wrong. “She used her power on them. What did Ivystar said about that Meadowpaw?!” Tigerweb snapped at her. Staring her in the eyes, his fiery glare matched hers. “Couldn’t have used your powers in time with the foxes now could you?” Tigerweb thought. Meadowpaw could feel tears rising in her throat. Anger boiled inside her. How dare he blame her for the foxes! “Couldn’t have been a warrior in time could you?! Huh?!” Meadowpaw screamed back. “Enough! I can teach my own apprentice.” Thrushshade said breaking the two apart. Poppypaw glared at Tigerweb. He didn’t know what he had thought, but Meadowpaw was sure he knew that she was upset, he could read her emotions, why? Simple. He actually loved her, he was the only one who actually did. “Back to camp, Pebblepaw and Nightpaw, you’d better get all the ticks of the elders. Poppypaw and Meadowpaw, clean the moss out of the dens.” Ordered Rabbittail. Meadowpaw kept her sullen expression, she looked at Poppypaw, his grin was from ear to ear. He knew that Rabbittail purposely let them clean the dens together. “Best. Mentor. Ever.” Poppypaw whispered to her as they padded back. “Everyone thinks that Poppypaw.” “Well they’re all wrong.” “Well then.” Meadowpaw responded looking at the others. She looked at Pebblepaw, luckily most cats didn’t know how her powers truly worked, although she wasn’t entirely sure about them either.All she knew was some cats she simply couldn’t read. Others were blocked by negativity. Meadowpaw reached camp with her brother, she quickly padded to the apprentice den. Refusing to clean the warriors den. “Not until Squirrelfang is on patrol…” She thought clawing into the old moss she had slept in. She ignored the presence of the others. “Whatcha doin’ Meadowpaw?” Thought Bumblepaw. “... Please, I don’t want to hear your screaming thoughts. I just want to get my work done.” “Got punished for reading thoughts again?” He asked persisting. “Pebblepaw and Nightpaw were calling her Oddpaw again.” “I’d ignore them. They’re just jealous I’m sure.” “Yeah whatever.” “Meadowpaw don’t you want to see mom?” Poppypaw broke in, his voice muffled from the moss “No. No I don’t.” “Okay.” They continued their work in silence. Meadowpaw tried to listen in on the kits thoughts, they were next to the apprentice’s den, she could reach them. She was sure of it. She listened in, unable to listen to them. “Maybe… I can listen to cats in another clan…” Meadowpaw thought. “Maybe if I use it like when I hunt…” She padded out with her brother, and finally dumped the moss into the muddy water. “Poppypaw, I need to try something with my powers.” “What?” “Just… watch and make sure nobody stops me. I want to listen to someone in another clan." Poppypaw nodded. He sat down and looked around. Meadowpaw closed her eyes. Sighing. “So who’s thoughts are you looking into?” Poppypaw broke in. “Shut up and let me think!” Meadowpaw sighed and closed her eyes again. “I think you should do Coalpaw.” “Why?” “I like Coalpaw. I think he’s cool.” “Fine! But then will you shut up?” Meadowpaw snapped. “Why do they even bother? Every cat gets scared! The only difference between Sunpaw and I is it happened to me in front of a lot of cats!” She heard his voice break into her thoughts. “I hope Stonepaw doesn’t get the same treatment…” ' ' “Meadowpaw!” Poppypaw quickly broke her out of it. “Meadowpaw are you okay?!” “Huh?” Yeah I’m fine.” She replied. “Your eyes… they were so open! They were… like glazed over!” Poppypaw exclaimed. “I’m fine.” “Well come on, we’d better hurry up.” Poppypaw meowed picking up his moss. Meadowpaw nodded, her brother had already pulled up a great deal of moss and she picked up the moss and they went back to camp.By this time it was almost time to sleep. “Poppypaw, after you’re done with that you’re on moonhigh patrol.” Rabbittail meowed to her brother. “But-” Poppypaw started. “No buts, now hurry up finish.” “Meadowpaw if you have the dream again wake yourself up.” Poppypaw said quickly in a hushed voice. Meadowpaw nodded. She couldn’t really control when she had “The dream”. It was always the same. The event of her father’s death, except she was always the fox. They finished the moss and Poppypaw quickly scurried out of the towards his mentor. “What dream?” Bumblepaw asked. “None of your business.” Meadowpaw snapped. “Fine.” Bumblepaw responded. Meadowpaw lied down, curling her tail around her face, she shut her eyes and was immediately cast into a dream. She opened her eyes. She was in a dark pool. It was warm, but it made her afraid. Water stuck to her pelt, she snapped into the darkness. Someone was with her. “I know you’re there! I feel it!” She snapped. “Come out, whoever you are!” “I’m guessing you aren’t ready with your powers yet!” Giggled a voice, an orange shecat with darker orange stripes and amber eyes rose from the dark water, it dripped off her and her fur stayed dry. “Who are you?” “Not important.You?” “Not important.” Meadowpaw responded. “Don’t lie to me.I can tell when cats lie to me.” “No you can’t.” “Yes I can.” “Prove it.” "I can't." "Why not?" "Because you can't use your powers here." She responded. "Nobody can." "What?" "Try it, what's your power?" "Um, I can read thoughts." "Go on! Try and read me! You'll find you're "Normal" Meadowpaw tried, she really did, but it proved useless, she couldn't hear the shecat's thoughts. "Yeah, it really scared me the first time too. I was terrified, I usually can tell when cats lie, but I couldn't use my other one here either." "What's your other one?" "I've yet to age." "What?" "Yup." "What, so you really do have powers too?” “How do you think I brought you here? This is what I call “The Waiting Place” I just look for great sources of energy and bring them here.” “Are you treated like a freak too?” Meadowpaw said quietly. “No. I’m a prize. You know how many times I’ve saved my friends?” “So you had to prove yourself.” “No.” “So what do you want anyways?” “Just to warn you, your power was really big, but it’s extremely unstable, also, I'm curious about other cats." “Yeah, just one event, one wrong emotion and boom!” The shecat said making a stomping gesture with her paw and lifted it up. “Your entire life disappears.” “How do I avoid it?” “Beats me, it’s different for every cat.” The shecat responded. The water began to swallow up the cat again. “What’s going on?!” Meadowpaw panicked. “I have more questions please don’t leave yet!” “I can’t control when the water takes me yet, I’m trying to learn how. I’ll try and bring you here tomorrow night.” “Okay! Thank you! Wait, what was your name?” Meadowpaw shouted quickly. “They call me Rickashay.” The shecat meowed. “Bye.” “Bye! I’m Meadowpaw!” She shouted quickly as the water swallowed up the shecat. As soon as it was swallowed it began to crawl up her fur. “What… get off me!” She screeched shaking her fur, the water continued and consumed her, The black water covered her eyes then she opened them. The bright sunshine was peeking through the apprentice den. “Are you alright?” Badgerpaw asked staring at her. “You were muttering all night.” “I’m fine.” Meadowpaw responded. Poppypaw looked at her. “Hey Poppypaw, a word?” Meadowpaw asked grinning. Chapter 2:Simply enjoy life Poppypaw carried the mouse in his mouth, happily padding into camp and going towards the nursery. “Heading to your favorite place?” Teased Bumblepaw, “Yup.” Poppypaw responded, his voice muffled by the mouse. He went into the nursery, smiling as he saw the newest additions. Pebblekit had already become an apprentice, and had hurriedly started making fun of Meadowpaw.He was already replaced by the tiny Emberkit. “Hello Poppypaw!” Greeted Weedtuft.“Caught us some prey I presume?” Poppypaw nodded his head and put the mouse next to her. “Yup, and I wanted to see the kits.” “Oooh! Poppypaw can you show me a battle move?” Rosekit asked excitedly. “Well I think Rabbittail wants me for training, sorry Rosekit.” Poppypaw replied. “Aww! You’re no fun! There’s nobody to play with! Emberkit never even speaks!” “Don’t worry! Your ceremony is any day now! And then you won’t have time to be bored!” Lectured Misttalon, “Okay Okay I get it!” Rosekit said avoiding her mother’s gaze. Poppypaw nodded his head looking at Emberkit as he padded out. “Oof! I can’t carry all of this by myself Hailberry!” Complained Lakepaw, holding a mouthful of dead plants, she kept dropping them. “Get it yourself and get used to it!” Hailberry commanded. Poppypaw hurriedly ran to help and picked up the plants she dropped smiling happily. Lakepaw smiled and tilted her head towards the entrance to camp. Lakepaw was about the age of a warrior, but since she was a medicine cat it’d take a lot longer for her to get her name. She was a sarcastic shecat but Poppypaw thought she was pretty cool. They walked side by side silently until finally they put the plants down in a hole. “Thanks for the help Poppypaw.” Lakepaw said burying the plants. “No problem Lakepaw.” He responded. “Do you want to hunt before we head back?” “Can’t, I’ve got to get more yarrow for Hailberry.” She responded. “Thanks Poppypaw!” She said padding away from him. “Bye! No problem!” Poppypaw responded. He went back to camp, taking as much time as possible, enjoying the territory of his clan. As he finally reached camp he noticed his sister immediately, she was staring into space, a clear sign she was using her power. Bumblepaw and his sister Badgerpaw watched her, their eyes wide. Poppypaw padded to them and sat down whispering to Bumblepaw. “What is she doing?” “Telling us what Sandpaw is thinking!” He answered excitedly. “But you’re spying on them! We can’t do that!” Poppypaw interjected. “She’s mad at Thistlepaw for taking credit for what she caught…” Meadowpaw said blinking. “Wow! Meadowpaw that’s amazing!” Badgerpaw exclaimed. Meadowpaw nodded her head and stood up. “Where are you going?” Poppypaw asked worriedly. “I’m going to get some rest…” She answered. “Why?” “Because I’m tired mousebrain!” She snapped. Badgerpaw and Bumblepaw looked at each other with confusion. Poppypaw hurriedly followed his sister to the apprentice den, worry clouding his eyes. “Are you alright? Did you push yourself too hard?” He asked her. “No. But… I met someone in my dreams.” “You what?” “Her name’s Rickashay! And she has powers like me Poppypaw!” Meadowpaw said excitedly. “She’s telling me about the cats she’s met with powers, how she controls hers, she can’t age too! She simply doesn’t get tired, she looks like a little older than me, but she’s the age of a senior warrior!” “What-” “I want to learn about this Poppypaw. I need to okay?” Meadowpaw said quickly. “And I think only she can teach me.” ' ' “All cats old enough to speak gather at the high rock!” Yowled Ivystar. Poppypaw turned his head towards the sound and heard his sister sigh. He nodded his head to her and they walked into the clearing and sat down. They looked up to Ivystar, as she began to speak. “Are you sure you didn’t just.. Dream her up?” Poppypaw asked Meadowpaw quietly. “Rosekit, please come forwards.” Ivystar meowed. “I’m positive, she’s real okay?” Meadowpaw responded, blocking out Ivystar from his hearing again. “Your mentor will be Squirrelfang.” Poppypaw heard, his ears perking at his mother’s name. He payed close attention as his mother touched noses with the new apprentice. “You are dismissed!” Yowled Ivystar. “Poppypaw, Meadowpaw, can I talk to you two?” Tigerweb said padding up to them. “Umm... “ Poppypaw started, trying to find an excuse. “Come on, just meet me by the fallen tree at sunhigh tomorrow.” Tigerweb meowed. “Er… we might have patrols or-” “We don’t want to go because your ego would take up all the room. We’d be cramped.” Meadowpaw stopped him. Her eyes shining the way they did when she used her powers. “My mind is sound Meadowpaw, you can’t get in.” He meowed. “Don’t trust us?” “Just meet me there okay? It’s about Goldenfang... “ Tigerweb finally said quietly. Meadowpaw’s expression softened. “Fine.” Tigerweb walked away, quickly going to speak to Squirrelfang. “What did you do..?” He asked Meadowpaw quietly. “I didn’t do anything!” She snapped at him as she padded to the apprentice den. Chapter 3: If you're so smart why'd you change “My brother thinks I made you up.” Meadowpaw laughed. “He doesn’t understand it though. This feels too real.” “At first I thought the cats I brought here weren’t real.” Rickashay responded. “Then I noticed that I could bring them here, and I knew it was real.” “So you were talking about a tribe cat?” Meadowpaw said. “Yeah, she didn’t listen to me, denied having any powers.” “What was her power?” “Not sure, but her energy and power kept changing every time I brought her here.” She responded, staring at the black water. “So what is the deal with this place? Did you make it or…?” “An elder taught me how to go here. I thought he was messing with me.” Rickashay said. Then she suddenly splashed the water.Meadowpaw looked at the splash, a sudden image was before her, a black old tomcat flicked his tail, his mouth moved as though he were speaking, and suddenly a light orange tabby shecat padded to him, about the size of Meadowpaw. “Is that you?” Meadowpaw asked. “Shut up and watch.” Rickashay ordered. The tomcat smiled at the tabby apprentice and hit his tail against a leaf, suddenly it caught flame. Meadowpaw watched in amazement. “What?! How’d he do that!?” She asked. “Fang was an amazing cat, his powers knew no bounds,” She answered splashing the water again. “Is he dead?” Meadowpaw asked, looking at Rickashay. “Probably. I don’t know, I’m not sure he ever did die.” “What?” “Shut up.” “But I didn’t-” “Be quiet!” Rickashay snapped. “I hear something.” Meadowpaw’s fur bristled. “Dark forest cats!?!” “No beetle brain, dead cats can’t come here, believe me I’ve tried to bring cats here. Doesn’t work, probably just someone getting into here on accident.” “That happens?” “Yeah.” Rickashay said. “Hey Rickashay?” “Yeah?” “Thanks for all your help.” “No problem beetle brain, no problem.” Rickashay replied, water suddenly climbing over her. “I can’t meet tomorrow Rickashay! I have to fully sleep!” Meadowpaw yelled. “Alright.” Rickashay nodded as the black water engulfed her. Meadowpaw closed her eyes as the water covered her. She still got scared when it covered her eyes. Meadowpaw opened her eyes, a pair of eyes was staring back at her. “Wake up Oddpaw,” Meowed a voice. Meadowpaw glared at the eyes, realizing it was the voice of Pebblepaw. “Shut up and don’t call me Oddpaw!” She growled getting up. “We have to go on patrol.” He said padding out of the den. Meadowpaw looked up, nobody else was in the den. “How late did I sleep in…?” She thought, her eyes narrowed as she finally exited the den, the bright sunlight of midday hit her. She spotted her brother, chattering as though he were a bird like always, with Lakepaw. She stared at him till he turned his head, seeing her. She zoned in on her brother’s thoughts quickly. “Did you see the mysterious shecat again?” She heard his curious voice ask. His lips were moving, but not matching the words. He was speaking to Lakepaw still. “Cheeky furball…” Meadowpaw thought smirking. “You have a hunting party to go on.” He thought again. Meadowpaw padded to Thrushshade, quietly sitting next to him. “Finally! We thought you might’ve been eaten by a badger or something!” Thrushshade exclaimed with a smirk. “If only…” Meadowpaw thought quietly. “No smart mouthed reply this time?” Wetfeather asked, amusement tinged in her voice. “Come on, it’s time to go.” Seedblaze ordered. Meadowpaw nodded her head obediently and followed behind her quickly. “Bye Meadowpaw, good luck dealing with beetle brains.” Poppypaw said to her. Well, thought to her. Seedblaze continued to order the others. And began lecturing Pebblepaw on why he shouldn’t talk so much while hunting as they walked to the Place of Tall Pines. “Treat the prey like it’s an enemy warrior.” She ordered. “If it hears you blabbing it’ll run off.” “But it isn’t an enemy warrior!” Pebblepaw argued. “It’s a frog!” As Wetfeather broke in and they began to argue back in forth Meadowpaw carefully tried to match the pawsteps of her mentor. She examined how careful he looked. “Here we are.” Flamewing said. Meadowpaw looked up from the ground, before her was her favorite place. The tall pines let sunlight in the clearing, but at the same time gave a great wave of shade to them. There were always birds there. As annoying as they could be, she actually enjoyed them. Sorta like Poppypaw. Meadowpaw immediately scented the air, the scent of a vole invading her nose quickly. “Shut up and let me hunt Pebblepaw…” She thought unsheathing her claws hearing the apprentice continue to argue. Meadowpaw slowly crouched, scenting the air again and looking for signs of moving pine needles. “Gotcha!” She thought spotting a rustle in the pine needles, from the same direction was the scent of the vole. Meadowpaw rushed forwards quickly scooping up the small animal in her paw and throwing it to her mouth. She bit it quickly and killed it, then dropped it to the ground quietly. “Nice catch Meadowpaw!” Complimented Seedblaze. Meadowpaw nodded. She didn’t like Seedblaze. She looked too much like Squirrelfang. “You can’t replace her.” Meadowpaw thought shortly. “Thanks.” She meowed blankly. “Pebblepaw see, she wasn’t blabbing the whole time and already caught a vole!” Wetfeather exclaimed to the apprentice. “Thanks for that…” Meadowpaw thought sighing as Pebblepaw shot her a glare. Thrushshade gave Meadowpaw a quick smile. “Great job Meadowpaw, now go fetch that magpie.” Meadowpaw nodded, lifting her head to where Thrushshade was looking, surely enough, there was a black and white bird on a pine tree. “I got it!” Pebblepaw said quickly as he leapt onto the tree. Meadowpaw shook her head. “Pathetic…” she thought as she looked at the borders again, the place of the tall pines was close to Windclan territory. “I should ask the elders about why it’s here…” She thought. “Meadowpaw! Come over here!” Flameeyes ordered. She looked up at Pebblepaw as she padded there. He was good at climbing trees. Too bad he couldn’t catch a mouse for the life of him. “See how he climbs the trunk? Be careful that you don’t climb at the same time as others, or you’ll knock each other down, and pine tree branches aren’t as solid as others.” He said looking up at the tree. Meadowpaw nodded, she closed her tired eyes. Suddenly she opened them and was in the Meeting Place. “Rickashay?!” She called out into the darkness. “Rickashay you can’t do this! I’m busy right now.” She complained. “I am not Rickashay.” Meowed a voice, it was different than Rickashay’s voice,it was menacing, it caused shivers down Meadowpaw’s spine. It scared her. “Who are you then?” “I’m the most important cat you’ll ever meet.” “Well shut up and tell me.” Meadowpaw snapped at the voice. “Spoilers.” The cat meowed, it was closer now. It was a tom this time. “Meadowpaw are you alright?” She heard, she turned her head frantically, she was still stuck in the meeting place. “Let me out!” She snapped. “I need to get back to reality.” “Ugh, learn to have fun!” The voice meowed. The water began to prickle at Meadowpaw’s fur again, it was rising. “Praise starclan…” Meadowpaw meowed. The water covered her eyes and dropped down. She was back in the forest. Flameeyes vibrant amber eyes were staring at her. “Meadowpaw?” He repeated. “Are you alright?” She nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry, just… spaced out.” Flameeyes nodded, “That’s alright, just don’t go off into another world again okay?” Meadowpaw nodded and looked around. The others had caught prey already. “Come on, you’ve got a pretty big vole, we can go now.” Seedblaze said. Meadowpaw walked behind Seedblaze, sighing as she left her favorite place. “Bye birds.” Meadowpaw thought smiling to herself. She tuned her ears to listen to the others. “Maybe I can talk to them at the gathering.” She heard the voice of Flameeyes. “Hey Seedblaze can we climb some trees maybe?” She heard Pebblepaw ask. “No Pebblepaw, we have to get this prey back to camp.” Wetfeather answered. “Okay… “ He meowed frowning. Thrushshade commanded silence, he didn’t like them talking. He felt like it scared off prey. “Hey Rickashay? Can you hear me?” Meadowpaw thought. Nothing. “Rickashay?” “Meadowpaw give that to the queens.” Ordered Thrushshade as the entered camp. Meadowpaw nodded and walked towards the Nursery, it just smelled different in there… Meadowpaw couldn’t describe it. It was although it were… the scent of love. “Have you eaten yet?” She asked. Weedtuft was sitting with her kit Emberkit. His eyes still weren’t open. “Yes I have thanks, you could bring it to Hailberry though, he’s acting like a badger again, came to check on Emberkit and almost scared me outta my fur!” She replied happily. “Alright.” Meadowpaw said quickly. She really didn’t like the nursery, in contrast to her brother who loved it. “Mew!” She heard a tiny voice meow. She looked around, Emberkit was still sleeping. Meadowpaw shrugged, “Who cares who meowed?” She thought walking out and towards the medicine den. “What do you want Odd?” Called the voice of Hailberry from the storeroom. “Weedtuft wanted to see if you’d eaten yet.” She called out. “I’m fine, eat if yourself.” He ordered. “And bring me some more marigold!” “That’s Lakepaw’s job you old elder…” Meadowpaw thought glaring at him. She nodded her head obediently anyways and went outside and began to eat the vole. She was met by her brother. She tilted her head upon seeing him. “What an odd sight… he looks upset.” She thought chewing her prey. Poppypaw was talking to Lakepaw, his face struck with fear. Poppypaw walked towards her she tried to read his thoughts. All she got was screaming thoughts, jumbled together, she couldn’t distinguish what voice belonged to her brother’s. “That’s odd… Poppypaw’s thoughts are always the clearest to me.” Meadowpaw thought. “What’s wrong?” She asked as he got closer. “I had a dream. While on patrol, it was horrible, there were these odd squirrels, they were bright yellow and had long claws and the eyes were so bright… they looked terrible! They began to attack the patrol, their tiny claws starting to tear at us! There were so many Meadowpaw!” Poppypaw said. “That was a dream?” “But I was awake Meadowpaw! It felt so real too! It only stopped when Rabbittail shook me.” “What’d Lakepaw say?” “Nothing, she said sometimes cats dream during the day and I was a very creative cat.” “Just get some rest Poppypaw. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Meadowpaw meowed. She didn’t say what she really thought. Because she was scared he had powers too. Her mind jumped to the worst. “What if they both had powers, the prophecy said that the cat with powers would lose everything because of the power…” “What if it’s a sign, did I screw up? Are we really going to be attacked by… yellow squirrels?” “Meadowpaw. Lakepaw said I’m going to be her apprentice.” “What?!” “I don’t know why.” Then it happened. It all happened on a patrol with Tigerweb and Poppypaw. The apprentice’s and their mentors had just been hunting. It was all so vivid to Meadowpaw. She’d just caught a rabbit. A rare thing for her, when she heard a whisper that taunted her. “Trespass again you foxes…” She heard. She recognised the voice. It was Dewmist, the newest Thunderclan warrior. “Thunderclan intruders!” She yowled. “What?” Tigerweb asked looking at her, then the sounds of pawsteps overtook him, a patrol of thunderclan warriors broke out of the trees and began to attack. “Nightpaw! Back to camp and get help! Meadowpaw! Keep them off ‘im!” Ordered Thrushshade. “Right!” Meadowpaw yelled back, quickly running towards him. She unsheathed her claws, quickly clawing at the brownish-redish tomcat snarling. “Get out!” She growled. “Make me.” The apprentice snarled leaping to her, she screeched as she felt claws dig into her back, they pulled back and she quickly turned to him. He was a little smaller than her… she could manage… She sheathed her claws and hit him on his muzzle, hopefully leaving a bruise, she smirked as the tom ducked down when she came to his him with her left. “Gotcha..” She thought and with her right paw, swiped at his front paws, she smirked as she saw the look of surprise on the cat’s face as he came closer to the ground. She stood up on her back legs then let herself come crashing down onto the tom. “I’ll play dead.” She heard as she scrambled up. She quickly kicked him with her front paw in the stomach. “I’m not a beetle brain! I know you’re still awake.” She called with a growl in her voice. “Me-Meadowpaw!” Tigerweb called, she turned quickly. He was across the clearing with Poppypaw. Both fighting a giant warrior together. “Now!” She heard and quickly stepped away from the tom. Hearing him curse his mistake. “Mousedung!” He said scrambling up. She turned to him, she could feel what she looked like. Hollow. He rushed towards her, lifting his front claws ready to rake her side. “But which side will you choose?” She thought. “See which paw the cat uses most… go to the other.” The tom thought. “To the left!” She moved out of his way quickly, as he clawed thin air she looked at him, then stuck her paw out and let him run straight into it. “How… how did you…?” He stuttered. “Just shut up and fight someone else.” Meadowpaw said. “You’re boring me.” She said staring at him. The tom glared and ran off as a voice called for him. "Russetpaw come on!". She quickly rushed towards where Tigerweb and Poppypaw were. The others were there. Shadowclan warriors fighting together, but the Thunderclan cats seemed to not tire. “Come on! Let’s chase them out!” Tigerweb encouraged, and Meadowpaw nodded. She dashed alongside her brother. After running for several minutes. She didn’t see anymore Thunderclan warriors. “Let’s head back.” Poppypaw said, poking his head around. Meadowpaw nodded and looked back to where they’d been running, she gasped for air as she felt her paws slam onto the ground, she felt the air rush out of her lungs and her bones hit the ground. “T..Tigerweb…” She growled. She could feel his front paws on her back. Keeping her on the ground. “Get off of her!” she heard her brother yell. The weight came off her back, then she heard another thump. She still couldn’t move, she tried. But her muscles wouldn’t let her. “The cat who has to lose everything… Meadowpaw, the prophecy ends if you die ya know.” Tigerweb said, his voice smooth, almost like a song. She coughed, and tried to push off the ground and tried to talk. “I’ve got this power,” She coughed. “I was given it for a reason.” She could see Poppypaw now. He was under Tigerweb’s paws. Scrambling frantically. “And what reason?” Tigerweb asked, rage sparked in his eyes. “I’m sorry, were you not there at the battle?” She asked, bitter sarcasm in her voice. “Please, even without your warning we’d of known.” He snapped, Meadowpaw tensed as she heard the groan of her brother, she watched Tigerweb put his weight on him again. She walked forwards quickly to help him. “Don’t move. I want to make a deal with you.” Tigerweb said stopping. “Meadowpaw don’t…” Coughed Poppypaw. “Don’t trust him!” “I’m listening.” Meadowpaw said, hoping he’d stop hurting her brother. “Leave Shadowclan. The prophecy said you’d lose everything close to you. That means Shadowclan, fulfill it and let them live.” Tigerweb said. “Don’t Meadowpaw!” Poppypaw screeched. A paw immediately hitting his head. “Can you shut up for a minute!” Tigerweb shouted at him. “How about I do something else?” Meadowpaw said slowly. “Alright. Say it.” Tigerweb said. “I don’t do anything. I haven’t done anything. Nothing will happen.” She snapped. “Well Goldenfang happened!” Tigerweb snapped. “Shut up… leave her alone..!” Poppypaw groaned trying to get up. The words repeated in her mind. The sight in front of her froze. Her brother hurt and on the ground. Tigerweb’s thin smile. “So if I die… Shadowclan lives?” “Yes.” “So?” “What?!” “I don’t care if Shadowclan lives or dies.” She responded. "I don't care about Goldenfang or Squirrelfang for that matter. Goldenfang was an idiot who died. Squirrelfang was a weakling who left us alone. “How about this…” Tigerweb said, putting his claws near her brother’s throat. "You only care about him." “He will die if you live. That’s how this prophecy works, so die here or have him di-” He was cut off by Thrushshade, the tomcat slammed into him, his face twisted with rage. Thrushshade began to wildly hit the tom again and again with his paws. “You foxheart!” He yelled, his voice thunderous and angry. Meadowpaw still felt frozen, she watched as Rabbittail and Lakepaw rushed towards her brother and helped him up, she heard the echos of cats surrounding her trying to talk to her. “Poppypaw, you’re going to die if I don’t.” She thought. “I don’t want this. It isn’t worth it. Nothing is worth this!” Her thoughts screamed. The lights dimmed, the sun seemed to turn black. And then she passed out. “Meadowpaw…?” A sweet, gentle voice called. “Meadowpaw and Poppypaw I swear you two are as lazy as rabbits in a hole!” She opened her eyes, a young, red shecat was at the entrance to the den. She got up, shakily. “What happened…? Where’s Tigerweb?” She said, an alertness immediately over taking her. “He’s out on patrol with Goldenfang and Rabbitfall. “Rabbitfall…?” She said groggily. Then it connected. Chapter 4: Reality Bites “Did you just say Goldenfang…?” She asked. “Oh for starclan’s sake Meadowpaw! You’re so groggy in the mornings!” Laughed the red shecat. “Mom…?” She heard the soft voice of her brother ask. “Poppypaw you need to wake up too mister! I won’t have you two be the laziest cats in the clan!” Squirrelfang chided, a playfulness in her voice. She padded out of the den. Meadowpaw immediately looked at her brother. A wide grin on his face. “What in starclan’s name… Meadowpaw did you bring him back?!” Poppypaw asked. “No… I… I just blacked out.” She said. “Were you thinking about anything?! Focusing or anything?!” He asked frantically. “Yeah I uh…” She said, “I thought about how this wasn’t worth it.” “You did it Meadowpaw! You changed reality!” Poppypaw exclaimed. “I did…” Meadowpaw said. “I mean to get up now when I say get up!” The sweet voice of Squirrelfang called. Poppypaw nodded to her. “What?” “Didn’t you hear me?” “Hear you what?” “Thinking!” “No. I didn’t.” “Why not?!” Poppypaw shouted. “You two better not be fighting!” Squirrelfang shouted. “You’d better not be eavesdropping!” Meadowpaw said sharply. “Don’t be taking that tone!” Another voice called. “You can’t hear anyone?” Poppypaw asked quickly, his voice frail and quaking. “I can’t even try!” Meadowpaw said, panic suddenly overcoming her. “Okay let’s just calm down then, maybe you just were too stressed or something.” He said. “Okay, calm down… calm... “ Meadowpaw said, closing her eyes. “I mean now! You’re supposed to have battle training at sunhigh and you’re going to miss it!” Shouted Squirrelfang again. “C’mon, we’ll figure this out.” Poppypaw said, flicking his tail and walking out of the den. His fur calming. Meadowpaw’s fur was bristled, she was so panicked and frazzled she didn’t notice anyone speaking at all. “Meadowpaw?” Nightpaw repeated. “What do you want Furball!?” She snapped. Nightpaw backed up. “Meadowpaw are you okay…?” “Shut up!” Meadowpaw snapped, tired of Nightpaw’s tricks and teasing. “Meadowpaw! You check your attitude and go to the medicine den!” “Aww c’mon, Squirrelfang, I’ll handle this.” A tomcat said, Meadowpaw turned her head to see a golden and grey tomcat. “C’mon, I heard Lakepaw was needing some herbs.” Meadowpaw looked at the tomcat. She gave him a glare and nodded. “Fine… Can we bring Poppypaw?” “Let’s not. You two always fight.” “Fine.” Meadowpaw said. Meadowpaw followed the golden and grey tom to the forest. She strained her ears, trying to hear his thoughts. “Meadowpaw why do you have to screech at Nightpaw when you’re mad?” “Because he’s a mousebrain who doesn’t shut up till I make him.” Meadowpaw said. “Does that make you happy?” “Nope.” “Then why do you do it?” He asked. “Why do we fight?” Meadowpaw said. “It’s to fight for your own rights and how you feel.” “Good. You’re really smart you do know that right Meadowpaw?” “Can you shut up or give me the lecture?” “I’m not going to lecture you M.” “What?” “Just… I want you to stand up for yourself, but not by being rude. Okay?” “Alright.” Meadowpaw said quietly, she smiled lightly. Not used to a warrior being so gentle. “C’mon M, let’s head back.” “I thought we were gonna hunt.” “I thought you didn’t want to spend time with an old coot like me.” The tomcat said. Meadowpaw finally recognised him. “No dad, I wanna go hunting with you.” Meadowpaw said smiling lightly. Goldenfang smiled. “Hey, I’m allowed to call you a young coot right?” “If you wanna lose your tail.” “That’s fair.” He smiled. ''